candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Wafer Wharf
|released = July 12, 2012 |difficulty = Medium |previous = Peppermint Palace |next = Gingerbread Glade |episode = 10 |image = Wafer Wharf-2.jpg |levels = 126 - 140}} Wafer Wharf is the tenth episode of Candy Crush Saga. This is the fourth episode of World Two. This episode was released on July 12, 2012. The champion title for this episode is Captain Wafer. Story Before episode: Tiffi meets an octopus with a broken submarine (which she calls "Octoboat"). After episode: Tiffi fixes the hole in the octopus' submarine by placing a patch of bubblegum over it. The octopus cheers, "Hurray for bubblegum!". New things *Candy Order Levels are introduced. Levels *Easiest level: Level 127 *Hardest level:' Level 133 or Level 140 ' *The episode is generally quite easy. It only has some medium-hard levels like 130, 134, 137 and two harder levels, 133 and the worst of all, 140. Level 134 is also considered one of the hardest timed levels of the game) *There are 10 candy order levels , 2 jelly levels , 2 timed levels , and 1 ingredients level . Check out the gallery below for links to specific levels within this episode! Trivia *This episode has alliteration. *Level 129 is the first level where new candies don't spawn from the top after every move. This will happen again exactly 63 levels later, in Level 192. *The episode has Level 133, a jelly level with an unusual shape and Level 137, the most confusing level of the game (and Wafer Wharf's only ingredients level) which has lots of portals with licorice swirls; another confusing level is Level 323 (the old one). *This is the episode with the most Candy Order levels. There are 10 of them in total, 7 of them in a row. *This episode is the only one to have more timed levels than ingredients levels. (2 timed vs. 1 ingredients) *The release of this episode also introduces three different music introductions, one for each level type. Before, the only music that played in every level was the jelly level music. *Level 140 is the only level to have all 81 spaces without blockers. *Level 129, Level 137 and Level 138 are the only levels that have 4 candy colours. The rest are 5 or 6. *Level 140 is the most boring level of the game. It was also the level with the most number of candies to collect, with 297, until Candy Clouds was released. Gallery/Directory (Note: Wafer Wharf map on Facebook.) Ep10t.jpg Wafer_Wharf.png|Wafer Wharf background quai gaufrette.png|Before the episode Octupusafter.png|After the episode Level_126_Reality.png|Level 126 - |link=Level 126 Level_127_Reality.png|Level 127 - |link=Level 127 Level_128_Reality.png|Level 128 - |link=Level 128 Level_129_Reality.png|Level 129 - |link=Level 129 Level_130_Reality.png|Level 130 - |link=Level 130 Level_131_Reality.png|Level 131 - |link=Level 131 Level_132_Reality.png|Level 132 - |link=Level 132 Level_133_Reality.png|Level 133 - |link=Level 133 Level_134_Reality.png|Level 134 - |link=Level 134 Level_135_Reality.png|Level 135 - |link=Level 135 Level_136_Reality.png|Level 136 - |link=Level 136 Level_137_Reality.png|Level 137 - |link=Level 137 Level_138_Reality.png|Level 138 - |link=Level 138 Level_139.png|Level 139 - |link=Level 139 Level_140.png|Level 140 - |link=Level 140 Waferwharf FB.png|Map on Facebook Category:Episodes Category:World Two Category:Released Episodes of 2012